heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Imelda Rivera
|films = Coco |shorts = Disney Emoji Blitz (upcoming) |voice = Alanna Ubach |theme = Imelda }} Imelda Rivera (also known as Mamá Imelda) is the tritagonist of the nineteenth Pixar animated film, Coco. She is Héctor's wife, Coco's mother, Oscar and Felipe's younger sister, Elena and Victoria's grandmother, Berto, Gloria and Enrique's great-grandmother and Miguel, Socorro, Abel, Rosa, Benny and Manny's great-great-grandmother. In the film, Imelda is voiced by Alanna Ubach Background Imelda was born in 1899 and had two younger brothers, Felipe and Oscar. As a young woman she met and fell in love with Héctor Rivera. The two of them married, and had loved music together, often singing with each other. Eventually, Imelda became pregnant and gave birth their daughter, Socorro at nineteen, who they nicknamed him "Coco." Imelda wished to settle down with her husband and daughter. However, Héctor left the family to travel with his friend, Ernesto Da La Cruz. He never returned. Imelda became embittered to her husband and was left with a child to raise. She tore his face off their family portrait of her, him and their daughter. Needing to support her child, Imelda became a shoe maker and banned music in her family because of the incident with her husband. She became rather good at shoe making and made it the family business, teaching her daughter and son-in-law, Julio and they taught it to Imelda's granddaughters. Imelda eventually died of old age, at around seventy years old[https://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/937366062353432578 Unkrich, Lee (December 3, 2017). "She was in her early 70’s.". (Tweet) Twitter.]. Official Biography Mamá Imelda is Miguel's great-great-grandmother, the matriarch of the Rivera family and the founder of their successful shoemaking business. Miguel meets Mamá Imelda in the Land of the Dead and discovers she does not share his passion for music Personality A matriarch of the Rivera family, Imelda is a stern but maternal woman who puts her family above everything else. At a young age, Imelda was a lover of music and it was that common interest that led her to falling in love with Héctor. However, when she had their daughter, Imelda became a quite responsible mother, wanting to take care of her child and put down roots. She wanted to have a happy life with her family, especially hoping their family would grow. (Imelda probably wanted to have more children but Héctor left before this could be accomplished) Héctor seemingly abandoning their family turned Imelda embittered to her husband. Though she was once tender, she made looking after her daughter her top priority and retained a stern personality. Afterwards, Imelda always believed family was more important than her own personal interests and developed a deep hatred for music. Her family’s needs led her to building up a shoe-making business that would ensure her future descendants’ lives. Indeed, her granddaughter, Elena later enforced the music ban that her grandmother had enforced through her family. Seen in the present day, Imelda was bitter, strict and stern (things that would be passed down to her granddaughter, Elena). She was extremely stern with Miguel was in the land of the Dead and intended for him to accept her blessing by force, even smiling confidently for him to accept the blessing. Despite her strictness, Imelda is a warm and motherly figure, who is only concerned for the well-being of Miguel. Eventually through her great-great-grandson, Imelda finally realized Miguel's love for music when she sang a song with her husband played in the background. She even went as far having and antagonistic side, even to force her grandson Miguel to take her blessing of no more music. However, she is in more fear of him leaving the family and ending up forgotten like her husband. However, by the end of the film, Imelda realizes she was wrong to force her grandson to take conditions, even going far as to letting him keep the music instead. Imelda was also quite hot-tempered and impatient, shown when she began beating a family reunion officer's computer with her boot. When she met Miguel for the first time, she came off as somewhat desperate about not crossing over (similar to her husband) and angry to learn that he had taken her photo off their ofrenda. However, she is easily able to get over her anger, as she slowly forgave Hector for leaving the family and became more Imelda was also stubborn, a trait she shares with her descendant, Miguel. It is noted that she was stubborn against ''music when he was for it when they first met in person. Her stubbornness is shown even more when she met Héctor again. finding it hard to forgive him. However, after learning from Miguel that da la Cruz murdered Héctor while he was trying to get back to his wife and daughter, she found it hard to forgive him but could not bring herself to hate him and found it hard to forget him, and their daughter as well. However, this caused her to even slap Ernesto for murdering the "love of her life" and trying to murder her grandson. At the end, Imelda after performing “La Llorona” with Héctor playing in the background, opened her (metaphorical) heart back out into music, even deciding that Miguel could return home without conditions that time. Reconciled with her husband, she and Hector have mended their relationship and are romantically involved again. Physical Appearance While she is a human and a skeleton, Imelda is a very beautiful woman. She had olive skin, brown eyes and black hair. Noticeably, her black hair has grey streaks on her left side. Her hair is very long and is tied behind her in a bun decorated with purple ribbons. Imelda is tall with her skull decorated in purple and golden yellow markings. The purple ones are around her eye sockets and her golden ones are decorated near her cheek bones. She also wears short, black boots often using it as a weapon and has a long purple dress with a floral pattern. She has a brown apron that has an R on the left side of her apron pocket and a pink belt-like sash that presumably keeps her dress together. The edges of her dress also are dark purple embroidery with a floral design that has light purple stems and leaves and gold flower pedals. Her dress was also short-sleeved and she had a small necklace with a purple stone in the center. Role in the Film Imelda is first seen in a prologue via the banners with her family. She is shown throwing all the music from her life and starting the family business. Dante accidentally causes Imelda's and Coco's photo to fall off, where Miguel learns the mysterious man's guitar is similar to Ernesto de la Cruz and has reasons to believe this is Imelda's long-lost husband. She first appears in person, where Imelda insists her family always puts her photo on the ofrenda and proceeds to call the computer a devil box and begins beating it with her shoe, yelling to the clerk that it tells her nothing but lies. Suddenly, she is encountered by Papa Julio and the rest of her family and begs for them to tell the clerk that she ''is ''on the ofrenda. However, Julio reveals that they never made it to the ofrenda and reveal Miguel to be there. Imelda is immediately shocked at seeing her '''living '''great-great-grandson in the Land of the Dead and demands to know what is going on. The Riveras are taken to a clerk's office, where he reveals that Miguel is cursed. Imelda, still furious at not crossing over, exclaims that this doesn't explain why she couldn't leave. Imelda is infuriated to learn that Miguel accidentally took her photo off the ofrenda. A frantic Imelda asks the clerk how to send Miguel back home, revealing he needs a family member's blessing to return him to the Land of the Dead. Imelda takes the pleasure of doing the blessing, ,on the condition he is to put her photo back on the ofrenda, to be a good boy and to NEVER play music again. Gallery Trivia *In terms of age, Imelda is a year older than Héctor. *Imelda and Héctor are the only ones who wear purple throughout the movie, indicating their true identity as husband and wife. *Imelda and Miguel share the same stubbornness. *The novelization reveals when she first crossed the Marigold Bridge, Imelda felt lost and over-whelmed in the small city of Santa Cecilia. She decided to start her family business from scratch. It is also implied that Imelda was the first of the Riveras to pass away, because she is mentioned on being completely lonely in the land of the Dead due to her estrangement towards Héctor. However, though feeling lonely, she began the Rivera shoe family business in the land of the Dead as well before her brothers, son-in-law, her son-in-law's sister, and granddaughter Relationships Hector Héctor and Imelda are husband and wife and each other's true loves. Prior to Héctor leaving the family on the road, Imelda and Héctor were very much in love with each other. She noted that she loved singing when her husband. Héctor went as far as writing a song for his wife to show his devotion towards her. Imelda was immediately heart-broken when her husband never returned and even went as far to ban music from her household. However, Imelda remained unaware that Héctor was trying to get home to her and Coco for about one-hundred years. Even as they were both in the land of the Dead, Imelda still refused to speak with him and began to think it was her duty to protect her family from his mistakes evengoing as far as to disown him from the family. When they saw each other again, Imelda looked at him coldly, with Hector awkwardly saying that she looks good. Imelda later lashed out on Hector when he tried helping her off and initially blamed him for getting Miguel into a sink hole. However, after learning the truth from their great-great-grandson, Miguel, Imeldafound it hard to forgive her husband. But she did assault Ernesto da la Cruz for murdering her husband, even calling him the love of her life when assaulting him. A year later, Imelda and Héctor had fully reconciled, rekindling their romance and even kissing each other and standing next to each other while with their Rivera family. Miguel Rivera Imelda met her great-great-grandson, Miguel, when she probably saw him as a baby and when he was growing up and loves him very much. She was shocked to meet Miguel when he was trapped in the land of the dead and the only one of her great-great-grandchildren she has interacted with. She was angered when she learned he took her picture off of the Rivera ofrenda. However, she is described as looking at him with love and kindness despite the trouble he caused ''Coco: A Story of Music, Shoes, and Family while trying to send him to the land of the Living. Also, when Miguel first meets Imelda, he remains unsure if he should hug her, shake hands with her and even bow to her. They had multiple differences, as Imelda was against magic while her great-great-grandson was for it. However, it is noted that Miguel is stubborn just like Mama Imelda. She felt betrayed that he broke the blessing she bestowed upon him. Miguel attempts not to listen to her and is passionately stubborn for music while she is against it. However, Imelda is only looking out for her grandson and doesn't want him to follow the path her husband, Héctor did. When Miguel had the chance to run away, Imelda was concerned for his safety and wanted him to return home. When Imelda did meet Miguel again, she tried to force him to accept her blessing and return home. However, Miguel blamed her for ruining his life, as family are supposed to support each other and declared that Imelda would never understand. She attempts to reason with her grandson to not follow the path Héctor did, but Miguel ignored her and continued running. Dante eventually found her and brought Imelda to Miguel and Héctor while they were in trouble. Though she was happy to see her grandson, shown smiling with each other and later hugged Miguel, expressing how she is glad they found him in time. As the night is ending, Imelda agrees to help her grandson save Héctor, who their daughter Coco is forgetting. She later assaulted da la Cruz for not only murdering the love of her life, but for attempting to murder her grandson. Later, out of love for Miguel, Imelda decides that instead of forbidding him to make music, instead that he shouldn't forget how much his family loves him. She and Héctor, and the rest of their family were in absolute horror when they saw da la Cruz throw Miguel off the building but were relieved when Pepita saved him at the last minute. Imelda and Héctor send Miguel back to the land of the living before he is turned into a skeleton. One year later, on the Day of the Dead, Imelda is seen smiling as Miguel sings and plays on Héctor's guitar. Coco Imelda loved her daughter, Socorro, who she and her husband affectionately nicknamed "Coco." She was embittered by Hector and wanted to keep her daughter away from music as much as possible. Sometime after Coco had married and children of her own, Imelda had passed away at around the age of seventy Imelda and Hector were were reunited with Coco in the afterlife, all happy to be with each other again at last. References Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Female Characters Category:On and Off Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Coco characters